


Because I've got you looking so crazy right now

by booksandanime



Series: Are you prepared to stick by me? [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AHAHAHA, And their pining is so obvious, Angst, I haven't learned anything at all, I'm sorry for writing this?, Iwaizumi is hella smooth at the end, Like, Loads of pining, M/M, Pining, These dorks are going to be the end of me, everyone is so dense, idk man, poor oikawa, possibly fluff at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-11 00:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4413497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booksandanime/pseuds/booksandanime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizumi isn't quite sure what it is about Oikawa that makes him act like this.<br/>(That's a lie, of course. He knows exactly what it is.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because I've got you looking so crazy right now

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't learned a thing.  
> I don't know, I was in the mood for this, and I wrote it.  
> I'm sorry to subject you guys to this. =/
> 
> Oh, and I wasn't trying to offend with the burgundy thing! So, to anyone who likes burgundy, great! Keep liking it! =D (I only exaggerated the burgundy thing for the first line. I'm sorry.)
> 
> The title comes from Beyonce's "Crazy in love", the 50 shades version. (It's slower than the one with the rap, so yeah. =p (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8-2ezQ-ttcw)

Oikawa's eyes were a color that was rarely said by any sane person.  
Burgundy. Who could even pronounce that?  
And how could burgundy ever be such an interesting color?  
Ask Iwaizumi. He could tell you exactly that burgundy was either associated with the color dark red or light brown, that burgundy was a color of a color (the color red, mostly), and how burgundy could have so many shades, ranging from light to dark.  
Yes, all these from Oikawa's eyes.

Of course Iwaizumi could tell you all kinds of things, not just about Oikawa's eyes. There was volleyball, Oikawa's hair, his favorite food, Oikawa's grin, school, Oikawa...  
But of course it was all he could do to think about Oikawa.  
God knows that he could never say what he was really thinking out loud. Because, can you imagine the face Oikawa would pull?  
(Iwaizumi isn't sure actually what face he would make. Surprised, probably. Disgusted, possibly.)  
And that's why he limits all these information to his mind.

Which is by now, full of Oikawa-related stuff.  
How could it not, with how long they've known each other?  
He could list Oikawa's favorite food, his birthday that they've been celebrating ever since they were 4, his conspiracy theories about aliens, his overwhelming passion for volleyball...  
The list was endless.  
Of course there were Oikawa's bad points too.  
The way he'd get angry over his own failed mistakes, how he would always keep pushing himself, almost beyond breaking point, how he got jealous so easily.  
But Iwaizumi would be lying if he said that he didn't accept or love Oikawa's flaws as much as he loved Oikawa.  
Because isn't that what love really boils down to? Acceptance?  
Oh, and making sure the one you love doesn't destroy himself, which is kind of hard when you're in love with someone born with a self-destruct switch.

Iwaizumi sighed.  
It seemed to be something he did a lot lately.  
Sigh, and think about Oikawa.  
Right now, the person in question was studying belly down on the floor, (like hell Iwaizumi would let Oikawa take the bed), and Iwaizumi was at his desk.  
They were both supposed to be studying, but as Iwaizumi had already reviewed, and since every word he read somehow became related to Oikawa, he was taking a short break, just to clear his thoughts.  
And now, he suddenly notices that the room is too quiet.  
He turns around, and he stops.  
Oikawa's staring at him.  
His chin's propped up in one hand, and he has this thoughtful look on his face. There's also a slight smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.  
Iwaizumi feels his mouth go dry.  
"What?" He manages to ask.  
Oikawa shakes his head slightly. "Nothing. You looked stressed. You always looked stressed of course, but this seemed... different somehow. Watcha thinking about?"  
Iwaizumi blinks.  
Sometimes he forgets that Oikawa can read him just as good as he can read Oikawa.  
Which kind of leaves a good feeling behind.  
"Nothing really. School, work, volleyball." Iwaizumi says, shrugging.  
"Hmm." Oikawa says, and Iwaizumi knows he isn't fooled.

"What?" Iwaizumi asks, when the silence becomes stretched between them.  
"Do you wanna, I don't know, play video games or something?" Oikawa suggests.  
And Iwaizumi's taken aback. "Huh? Where'd that come from?"  
"You just looked worried. Plus, you've been studying for a really long time, like half an hour or more." Oikawa said, shrugging. "I thought it would be a nice break."  
And what can Iwaizumi say to that?  
"You don't mind?" He asks.  
Oikawa laughs, and Iwaizumi thinks it's one of the most musical sounds he has ever heard.  
Which is crazy, because a laugh isn't supposed to sound as good as it does right now.  
"Of course I don't mind! I was needing a break 15 minutes ago! And since you're obviously never gonna suggest a break, it falls to me to do it." He says, grinning.  
"Oh. Ok. As long as we get right back to studying afterwards." Iwaizumi says, firmly.  
Oikawa laughs again. "Of course, Iwa-chan."  
And Iwaizumi's caught.  


* * *  
A few games later, Iwaizumi was leading with the points of 24-23. There was also one tie. Oikawa had insisted that he had won first, that he had won with a split second, so the tie should be his. (Needless to say, they had spent a lot of time arguing about that.)  
He's arguing about the slim chance of one last game to even the score, when he notices that Oikawa's staring at him again.  
He blinks, disoriented.  
"Why are you looking at me like that?" Iwaizumi asks.  
"Like what, Iwa-chan?" Oikawa asks, in an innocent manner.  
_Like I'm actually worth watching._  
"Like you're studying me or something." Iwaizumi says, instead.  
Oikawa grins. "Can't I watch you just for the sake of watching you?"  
And Iwaizumi's heart constricts at that sentence.  
"It feels weird when you watch me. Like you're thinking of something, and I don't know what." Iwaizumi says.  
(And it bothers me to not knowing what you're thinking.)  
"Are you interested in knowing what I'm thinking right now, Iwa-chan?" Oikawa asks, smirking.  
(Yes.)  
"No." Iwaizumi says.  
"That's too bad. I was feeling particularly generous today." Oikawa says, and raises an eyebrow at him.  
"I don't really care." Iwaizumi says, shrugging.  
(That's a lie. I care too much.)  
"Hmm." Is all Oikawa says.  
He stares at him again, then grabs his Wii.  
"I get a headstart!" He calls.  
And Iwaizumi grabs his own hurriedly, and presses "Start."

Though, he can't help feeling that something's off.

* * *  
It's exam week, and Iwaizumi is feeling slightly overwhelmed with everything that's going on.  
He keeps thinking of arithmetic, and language, and Oikawa, and volleyball, and whether Oikawa has been eating properly, especially because it's exam time, and...  
It's like a pattern, really.  
School, volleyball, and Oikawa.  
Once he thinks about school, and passing the exams, he starts thinking about new volleyball practices that he wants to try with Oikawa, and then he starts to wonder if Oikawa's been studying properly, and he gets back to worrying about study habits.  
Honestly, it's amazing how he hasn't cracked yet.  
Though, Iwaizumi muses, few things can really make him crack.  
And one of them is hurtling towards him right now.  
"Iwa-chan!" It screeches.  
"What is it, Trashkawa?" Iwaizumi asks.  
Oikawa screeches to a halt, surprised.  
"You haven't called me that in a while." He says.  
Iwaizumi suddenly feels defensive. "Of course I haven't. I've been too preoccupied with studying to call you nicknames, Assikawa."  
"No need to explain, I knew that already." Oikawa says, and waves a hand.  
"Then why'd you act surprised when I called you that?" Iwaizumi asks, genuinely curious right now.  
"Nothing." Oikawa says.  
Iwaizumi blinks.  
It's either his eyes are wrong, but he would swear that he could detect a faint dusting of red on his cheeks.

"So. Are we studying together later?" Oikawa asks.  
"Of course, dumbass. Your house or my house?" Iwaizumi asks.  
"My house. I want to try to cook dinner tonight." Oikawa says, and he sounds excited.  
Iwaizumi, however, just gapes at him.  
"Are you sure?" He asks, when he gets over his initial shock.  
"What do you mean, am I sure? Of course I'm sure!" Oikawa says, frowning.  
"No, it's just that... didn't you nearly burn down the kitchen the last time you tried to cook?" Iwaizumi asks, incredulously.  
Oikawa flushes. "I've gotten better this time!"  
Iwaizumi raises an eyebrow. "Are you sure? Because I distinctly remember thick black smoke coming out of the oven, and you looking absolutely guilty."  
This just makes Oikawa flush more.  
(Iwaizumi isn't enjoying this. Seriously, he isn't.)  
"Oh, shut up! I told you, I've gotten better!" Oikawa insists.  
"Better at burning things?" Iwaizumi asks. "Because I don't know how you can get any better at that."  
Oikawa glares at him. "Just let me, alright?"  
Iwaizumi shrugs. "Fine. But only if you let me watch you."  
And Oikawa goes back to looking sheepish. "Um, about that..."  
"What is it?" Iwaizumi asks, slightly concerned.  
"Nothing." Oikawa mumbles.  
Iwaizumi would have let this pass, but he can tell that Oikawa was actually excited about something.   
He sighs. He knows he's probably gonna regret this.  
(That doesn't stop him from saying it.)  
"If it bothers you that much, then fine. I won't watch you. Just try to not do anything that could end up in a very bad and possibly fiery situation, please." Iwaizumi says.  
And the grin that he receives is one of Oikawa's rare ones.  
(The real ones Oikawa has, that he doesn't give out often, because he complains that they make him look ugly. Which isn't true, of course.)  
"Thanks Iwa-chan!"   
And Iwaizumi just nods, not trusting himself to say anything.  


* * *  
It hurts, it hurts, it hurts.   
(Loving Oikawa.)  
  
  
It's a never ending cycle of love and hope and fear and worry and concern and love.  
(Oikawa is worth it.)  
  
  
Iwaizumi's not sure how long he can keep his secret inside of him.  
(He thinks he's going to say it everytime Oikawa looks at him. Can he see what he's thinking about?)  
  
  
Iwaizumi wishes Oikawa could read minds.  
(Actually no, that would be embarrassing.)  


* * *  
Sometimes, an obsession is normal. At least, people will tell you so.  
But Iwaizumi is sure that this obsession isn't normal at all.   
Obsessions are addictive. They make you crazy.   
And isn't that what Oikawa is to him? An obsession and an addiction all rolled into one?  
He's quite sure that he doesn't act any different, and maybe crazy is an exaggeration, but he thinks otherwise when he catches himself staring at Oikawa biting his pencil.  
He knows Oikawa doesn't usually bite pencils, because he wants to keep his teeth straight, but there are times when Oikawa gets stressed out, and just grabs a pencil and starts chewing it.  Or, nibbles it, really.   
And it shouldn't be interesting to Iwaizumi, because who wants to watch someone chew something as normal as a pencil?!  
But Oikawa manages to pull it off. His thin slender fingers coiled around the end pencil, the ends of his white teeth nibbling on the middle of the pencil's wrapping...  
  
With reluctance, Iwaizumi tears himself away from the scene and orders himself to start reviewing his paper.   
"5 minutes to review! And that means no sleeping!" Their teacher barks.  
A few seats behind, Iwaizumi catches Matsukawa's eye. He grins and gestures to Hanamaki, who, by now, is lying face down on his desk, mouth wide open.  
"He's lucky he's not drooling." Matsukawa mouths.  
"I don't think it's a conscious decision on his part." Iwaizumi mouths back.  
"You think? Because I think he's giving a lot of effort." Mattsukawa mouths, shrugging.  
They stare at each other, and grin.  
Then, Mattsukawa's stare turns to Hanamaki, and softens.  
Iwaizumi, surprised, knows that look all too well. He knows that expression of exasperation, amusement and, unmistakably, love, all at once.  
It's the same look he gives Oikawa.  
  
The bell rings, the teacher asks for the papers, and Matsukawa gently leans over to poke Hanamaki. He whispers something softly in his ear, and it makes Maki sit bolt upright, a hand rubbing furiously at his mouth, probably to wipe off non-existent drool.  
Then, he glares when he discovers that there is, in fact, none, and Mattsukawa can't keep in his laughter.  
It makes Iwaizumi grin at his friends' antics, especially when Mattsukawa looks over at him and winks.  
Then, his smile turns softer when Maki turns his back on Matsukawa, which prompts him to go and apologize.  
And while Iwaizumi can't hear what's being said, he knows that Mattsukawa is apologizing in a roundabout way.  
And judging by Maki's turned back, he's still annoyed.  
But Iwaizumi knows that Maki will just accept it soon.   
Because what else can he do?

* * *  
It's lunch time, and Matsu comes over to Iwaizumi's desk, just as Oikawa reaches him.  
"Oikawa, I desperately need Iwaizumi right now, because Maki's being stubborn." Matsukawa says, completely deadpan.  
"What did you do this time?" Oikawa asks, sounding amused.  
"I told him he had drool, when he really didn't have any. He got mad." Matsukawa says, shrugging.  
"Ah." Oikawa said, looking like he was trying hard not to laugh.  
"Yeah, and he's being really annoying, and I actually need him to talk to me, because we have to do a project together, and I actually want to get a good grade." Matsukawa says.  
"I don't know whether I should be proud or worried." Iwaizumi comments.  
"Definitely worried." Oikawa says, nodding.  
Matsukawa just sighs.  
"Oi, Maki! What did you say to Matsu? He's griping over here! Plus, I think he's actually starting to take responsibility for his actions!" Iwaizumi calls.  
"Tell that blockhead he's not showing enough responsibility!" Hanamaki calls.  
"Tell that moron that I'm close enough for him not to shout." Matsukawa says, calmly.  
"What was that?!" Hanamaki calls.  
"I said that you were both deaf, and a moron." Matsukawa says, firm.  
"Oh, I wasn't sure, but I thought I heard a blockhead speaking!" Hanamaki says, still as loud as before.  
Matsukawa sighs, and grumbles slightly.  
"I didn't hear that! Did you say something?" Hanamaki asks, seemingly stubborn.  
Matsukawa sighs once more, then straightens up.  
The look on his face gives Iwaizumi pause. It's a mixture of exasperation, determination, and something else that he can't decipher.  
Matsukawa starts to walk forward.  
"I can hear you walking, you know. Just letting you know, I have no intention of..." Hanamaki trails off.  
Matsukawa's staring at him, and from his seat, Iwaizumi can see that look on Matsukawa's face again.  
He's staring at Hanamaki intently, and from the silence that ensues, Iwaizumi can tell that it's all Hanamaki can do to stare back.  
Matsukawa leans his forehead against Hanamaki's and says, slowly, carefully, "I'm sorry."  
Hanamaki's breath hitches.  
"Well, you should be." He says, weakly.  
They continue to hold each other's gazes, and Iwaizumi would have just sat there, gaping, if not for the fact of Oikawa tapping him.  
He looks up, and Oikawa motions that they should leave them in peace.  
Iwaizumi obliges.   
Walking across the room, he almost glances back, but doesn't; he doesn't think he can tear his gaze away for a second time.  
  
* * *  
They're outside, sitting on the roof, and staring out into the distance. Oikawa broke the silence.  
"So. Maki and Matsu, huh?" He said.  
"I didn't think it would happen. I thought about it, but I didn't actually believe it." Iwaizumi said, incredulously.  
"Well, they tend to joke around a lot, and you're never really sure if they're flirting or just being themselves?" Oikawa says, surprised.  
"Yeah." Iwaizumi says, then frowns. "Although, if you think about it, doesn't Maki always seem to tease Matsu about just anything?"  
"And Matsu is always close to Maki, not obviously close in that couple way, but close enough?" Oikawa adds.  
"And they've seemed more relaxed around each other?" Iwaizumi says.  
Oikawa laughs. "Oh, that one week thing where neither one of them was speaking to the other over a fight they had, right?"  
Iwaizumi nods.  
"We still haven't found out the reason for that, though. I mean, we just came to school the week after, and they were talking normally again. Guess they made up over the weekend." Oikawa muses.  
"I think I saw them when I went out to shop for groceries. They were in the other aisle, and talking softly. They looked like they were still tense, so I left them." Iwaizumi says, remembering.   
"Hmm. If that was me, I would have just gone and asked them what the problem was, and force them to apologize." Oikawa says, humming.  
"That would be rushing things, Oikawa." Iwaizumi says, frowning.  
"Well, you know me. I love rushing into things blindly." Oikawa says, grinning.  
"And I'm the one who stops you from doing those kinds of things." Iwaizumi says.  
"Hmm..." Oikawa says.   
"What are you thinking about, dumbass? You're saying 'hmmm' again. Whenever you don't speak, I know you've got something to say." Iwaizumi accuses.  
"Hmm." Oikawa says, one more time, just to annoy Iwaizumi.  
  
He's quiet for a while, then shrugs. "I don't know. A lot of things are on my mind."  
"Like?" Iwaizumi asks.  
"Well, school. Exams. Volleyball. What I want to do with my life after I graduate. Oh, and of course, you." Oikawa says, cheerfully.  
"Me? Why would you be thinking about me?" Iwaizumi asks. All the other stuff that Oikawa mentioned seems reasonable to him, except for the last one.  
"Why wouldn't I?" Oikawa counters.  
"I dunno. Just seems weird, because I'm usually-" Then he stops.   
_Nope. Bad Iwaizumi. Don't you dare go there._  
"You're usually what?" Oikawa asks.  
"I'm usually the one thinking about you. You know worrying if you're getting other people included in your schemes, and stuff." Iwaizumi says.  
"Hmm, but that's not the only reason, right? The only reason that you think about me, I mean?" Oikawa asks.  
Iwaizumi hates the fact that they're out on the roof, with the sun still high above them, because it's so much easier to hide a red face in the dark.  
"I take that as a yes." Oikawa says, sparing a glance at him.  
"Burgundy." Iwaizumi blurts.  
Oikawa blinks. "Excuse me?"  
  
"Your favorite color is burgundy. Your favorite food is milk bread. You're really spoiled, and stubborn. You hate when things don't go your way. You don't like doing anything that may hurt any part of your body, yet you still end up chewing pencils, and banging your head when you're really frustrated. You're really prideful, and you hate it when someone's better than you that you can't surpass. You're good at studying when you put your lazy ass to it. In fact, mostly everything is easy for you when you try, that's why you hate losing. You also have this really fake grin that makes people fall in love with you, and this real one that still makes people fall in love with you. Your hair is so neat, sometimes I wonder if you're secretly a model robot. But I doubt it, because you're way too sensitive to be on. (Oikawa's face scrunches up at this point. "Mean!")   
"You're also really driven. You're determined. You're smart, and you know just what to do to make people either annoyed or really invested in you. You know how to pull people in, and you know how to shut them out. You're also secretly a masochist, because you keep doing things that make me hit you, ("You're the one that's mean to me!") and you never learn your lesson. You're also really selfish, but when it comes down to it, you're there for me. And when I act surprised, you seem insulted, because "I'm your friend, after all Iwa-chan." ("My voice does not sound that whiny!" Oikawa whines.)   
Here, Iwaizumi pauses.  
"I've been your friend for so long that I've experienced so many emotions because of you. Anger, frustration, disgust, exasperation, ('Why are they all negative??" Oikawa asks, dying from blood loss.) but also fear for you safety, worry because you keep being a dumbass, sadness because your self-hate blinds you to the good parts about yourself, determination, because you're always a step ahead of me, and I want to catch up. I want to catch up, I want to bang your head against a solid surface and tell you that you're being a dumbass, but I'm here for you, so it's ok to be stupid, as long as you learn something from it. I'm scared because I don't know if I can do that when we're grown up anymore, or if you'll even listen to me, or if we'll even attend the same college, and all of these worries hurt, because there's nothing I can do about it, except tell them to you, and even now I'm not sure if I'm saying the right things. I'm blunt, and I always have been, but I know that I'm going to keep doing my best, but nothing's worth it if I can't be with you. And I hate how cheesy this sounds, but I need you. I need you to make me chase after you, I need you to grin at me, I need you to complain so that I can call you a dumbass, and I need you to be you. I've been with you for so long, that I don't..." Iwaizumi falters for a minute, then continues. "I don't know how I can live without a dumbass by my side."  
  
Throughout all of this, he's looking up at the sky, and he thinks it's so blue, and so bright, but when Oikawa puts his head in front of his line of vision, Iwaizumi knows that burgundy is still his favorite color.  
"That was so unromantic, Iwa-chan. Pointing out all my negative flaws like that, you're making me feel bad." Oikawa says, pouting.  
"That's the point, Trashkawa." Iwaizumi says, putting his arm over his eyes.  
"Hey! Why'd you do that? I want to talk to you!" Oikawa says, annoyed.  
He struggles to pull Iwaizumi's arm and fails miserably.  
"Geez, you're so embarrassing." Iwaizumi laughs, and takes a peek.  
Oikawa's staring at him, and he's biting the bottom of his lip again, and all Iwaizumi wants to do is to tell him to stop doing that, because he's ruining himself. (He doesn't want to be asked by Oikawa to run out and buy chapstick again, nope.)  
"Hey, Iwa-chan. You said all of these stuff about me, yet you didn't let me say anything about you." Oikawa says.  
Iwaizumi reddens even more, then laughs. Oikawa freezes, and his eyes are wide open.    
(Innocent. He looks completely innocent at this point.)  
"Oikawa, I don't care if you're going to tell me stuff about myself, because i don't need to hear any of that." Iwaizumi says, chuckling.  
He reaches out, and puts his hand on the top of Oikawa's head.  
"I just need you to understand what I've said, and I'm just waiting for your answer." Iwaizumi says, smiling.  
Oikawa reddens. "Mean, mean, mean, Iwa-chan. Of course you know my answer."  
"Hmm, do I?" Iwaizumi teases.  
"You're a jerk, and an idiot, and really rude, but you're Iwa-chan, and that's just a part of you. I want to know more about you than I do now, I want to stand next to you everywhere we go, and I want us to be together, because I'm not going to let anyone hurt you." Oikawa's gaze is serious, but his tone is soft.  
"So there's my answer. Oh, and I love you, by the way." Oikawa adds.  
Iwaizumi blinks, then shrugs. "Love you too, dumbass?"  
"Why the heck does that sound like a question?!"  
"Dunno."  
"What do you mean, you don't know?!"  
"I dunno. It feels weird saying it after all this time."  
"..."  
"What. Laugh if you want."  
"Then we'll just have to say it more until you get used to it, ok Iwa-chan?"  
  
Iwaizumi leans forward, and softly kisses Oikawa. Oikawa practically melts at his touch. He pulls back just a little to say,   
"...Ok. "

**Author's Note:**

> Um. I don't know?  
> Comment? Cry? Laugh? Rant? Or, just stare at the screen and wonder why you read this, that's good too. =)
> 
> Psst, please comment and tell me if you want me to make this a multi-chapter thing or not. Thanks! (OnO)\


End file.
